


表达欲系列1

by FifteenageCrow



Series: 表达欲系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenageCrow/pseuds/FifteenageCrow
Summary: 我希望在他们俩的关系中体现波伏娃的《第二性》中所谈到的，男性将女性看作“他者”的这样一种关系。在男性的眼里，女性是被神化的、神秘的。在我所写的德哈的关系中，也有这样的体现。哈利是德拉科的神，德拉科是他最忠诚的崇拜者。这是我探讨两性关系的一个出口。（为自己欲望发泄找尽了理由）





	表达欲系列1

这已是我不知道第多少回在梦里与波特相遇。  
他留了及肩的长发，就跟我现在的头发差不多长。这也许是解决他那永远飞起的那一撮头发的最佳解决方案——他把大部分头发捆了起来，只留下一些碎发披散在后颈。我想救世主大人还没有搞懂到底要怎样扎马尾，他只是任那个小揪松散地吊在脑后。  
这是我梦见他这么多次以来，第一次看清他的脸。梦里的灯光全部聚集在他的身上，乌黑的头发与白色T恤形成鲜明的对比，他美丽得就像一帧黑白电影，如果没有那双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛。他背了一个麻瓜的书包——梅林啊，是谁设计的这么丑的书包？——他正在一扇门前。那是哪里？他要去哪？  
或许这一幕就够了。我不必再追上去探究。

半梦半醒之间，我恍惚地想着，我依旧不打算向他表白，在我与他共事的第三个月。也许喜欢上他的时间比这更久远一些，也许魔鬼早就设计好了这一切，对一个马尔福最好的惩罚就是让他爱上一个波特。不可能的波特。  
我可以在梦里与他翻云覆雨，与他道尽甜蜜，与他相互伤害或陷入恋爱，但我知道现实里不会有这样美好的童话故事。作为一个马尔福，我学到更多的不是争取，而是忍耐。你看，在这个层面上，我堪称顶尖优秀。

完全清醒以后，我发现我旁边的床上睡着那个梦里的人。不，并不是什么浪漫故事。我们只是正好被派出来执行任务。天杀的傲罗部门，抠得要让两个二十来岁的男子住一个房间，还美其名曰方便工作。我要求自己出钱独自开房，波特的上司却劈头盖脸说教了我一番：“马尔福少爷，你以为你是在度假吗？这是执行任务。”哦对，波特的上司现在也暂时是我的上司。我本来该舒舒服服地在圣芒戈干净的办公室里办公，走走病房，可是偏偏被调到傲罗大队来帮助调查。有人告诉我这是一个“表决心”的好机会，鉴于我在战前忽明忽暗的表现。  
我用手摸了摸下体，果然湿了一片，就因为这个毫无色情意义的梦。

“你醒了？”波特眼睛看着天花板问我。跟梦里的那个侧颜一模一样，甚至更美丽。他的眼睛没有什么神采，我想是近视眼无法聚焦的原因。我没有搭理他，他继续：“我不敢起床，怕把你弄醒。就这么僵硬地躺了好久。”  
我心里有些愧疚，向他倒了个歉。  
“马尔福少爷什么时候这么有礼貌了。”  
“你想说什么。”  
我别过脸看着他，他一只手臂露在被子外面。并不太粗的手臂肌肉线条分明，上面有一些与逃犯搏斗的痕迹。那些痕迹装点着他的胳膊，是如断臂的维纳斯一般的美。波特突然闭嘴，脸上出现了一点点红晕。傲罗先生长年出外勤，经受风吹日晒，现在已是一身让人羡慕的小麦色。就算进十次麻瓜的美容院，也不能美黑成这样完美的肤色。如果这人不是波特，我现在已经摸上他的肌肉，爬到他的身上了——就跟以往每次约炮一样。  
可是马尔福必须要克制。  
“今天还要外出，你不必担心吵醒我的。”  
“我总是醒太早，其实还很早。”  
“那我先去洗漱吧。”说着我起了床，走进厕所解决一下梦里的问题。

我裸着身子，一边幻想着波特，一边安慰自己。透明的精液射到马桶盖上，我想着一会儿要把它擦干净。洁癖真的很影响性欲。我弓着身体狼狈地擦马桶盖时，听到一声“阿拉霍洞开”。我吃了一惊，转头过头去。这场面太让我尴尬了。  
波特穿着一件猩红色的丝质睡袍，薄得仿佛古典雕像上的那层轻纱。透过他的眼镜，波特墨绿色的眼睛里露出一些笑意，清纯得不像个身经百战的救世主，但又有一丝狡猾，仿佛进入斯莱特林的人不是我，而是他。他脸上带着些许红晕，这红色藏在他深色皮肤下，若隐若现。  
波特毫不费力地脱下睡袍。“你要……”没等我说完，他走近我，仰起头咬上我的嘴。  
“德拉科，都三个月了，你到底要什么时候跟我表白？”他轻声在我耳边喘气。这一声德拉科让我腿一软，差点跌倒。“我听到你在梦里叫我的名字了，你梦到了什么？”他的气息在我耳边旋转。  
我一面惊讶地调整呼吸，一面享受着他的唇。你有没有过这样的经历，你仿佛在梦里，你想要醒来，但是全身都没有力气，无法动弹？波特的吻就是这样的梦境，一个美好的梦魇。他是魔鬼的情人，用绿色的眼睛俘获你，让你心甘情愿跟着他走向地狱。我不知是我犯了什么深重罪孽，让魔鬼选中了我，还是爱上他这件事就是原罪本身。  
我们的身体相互摩擦着，我已炽热难耐。下体再次硬起，与他的分身交流着。我集中所有的意志睁开眼，看到天花板上的顶灯在波特的脸上投下阴影。不知什么时候他把眼镜取了下来，他的脸俨然成了一张幕布，放映着他长长睫毛的影子。他的睫毛卷翘，眼球在微微颤动，耳根透着粉色。我再也忍不住了，什么克制，什么马尔福家训，统统见鬼去吧，这绝对不是理智思考的时候。我的手触及他的臀，我感到他轻轻颤抖了一下，又继续加深我们的吻。我的手指缓慢伸进他的后庭洞口，开始扩张。波特的呼吸变得深重，现在，此刻，他的一呼一吸，都是因为我。我的下体又挺立了一些。波特顺着我的嘴一路往下，狠狠地啄着我的脖颈。接着又是我的乳头，最后到达我的阴茎。他的喉咙因为我而发出低沉的情欲的毫无意义的叫喊，他的津液，他的牙齿，他的舌，都是我的，是我的战场。而他的后庭是我梦寐以求的勋章。  
我完全勃起了，转身坐在马桶盖上，他顺势坐上我的腿，身体轻轻贴上我，对我耳语：“德拉科，快进来。”我抱住他的腰，插了进去。我的身体包裹着他精瘦的身子，他的肠道含住我的下体，我们在交合，我们是一体，是上帝和魔鬼都无法阻挡的炽热火焰，将要燃尽自我，走向合二为一的终级。我奋力抽插着，抬头吻他。他的头挡住顶灯，形成一个光圈笼罩在头顶。如果世界上真的有上帝，那么我怀里的这个人就是他的宠儿，把一切完美都赋予他，而同时又将一切幸运赐予了我。他的呻吟渐渐从轻声变成高调，我知道我就快触及他的最深处。我加快了速度，他的声音也愈发色情。  
我撞上他的洞穴最深处，他发出最为舒畅的尖叫，这声音好似天籁，是我的最佳褒奖，而我也到了快要泄力的时刻。“射进去，德拉科，不要离开我……”他是战争的指挥官，我是他的士兵，服从他所有的命令，这是我的天职，是我生来就有的神圣使命。现在他的体内有了我。  
我们俩大汗淋漓。我仰头看着他，灯光下他的汗水与脸庞都在闪闪发光。他的光环依旧，他是世间一切神的总和，是我最坚定的信仰。

我施了一个时间咒语，离外出还剩一个小时。“我们俩都需要洗个澡。你先还是我先？”  
“不想一起吗？”波特再次向我邀约。他的睫毛跳动着，勾引着我。  
我直直地看着他那双眼睛，现在他的眼睛里满是绿色的欲望。  
“你知道我无法拒绝你的。”


End file.
